


Dialogue with Death

by Draca_Umbra18



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Music Prompt - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Dark isn't actually named, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Death, Dialogue, Music prompt, Other, Purgatory, ambiguous/namless characters, but I was imagining his voice and manerisms while writting, but it's up to the reader, but that kind of healing sadness, comming to terms with death, kinda sad, other worldly beings, short story/dialogue, so more inspirired by dark I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draca_Umbra18/pseuds/Draca_Umbra18
Summary: Short and simple music prompt. Inspired by "Intro to Kamchatka" by Kishi Bashi (found it on spotify).





	Dialogue with Death

 

            I was weightless. That was the first thing I noticed, the second being that I was also formless. I felt this strange, phantom sensation of my body, but somehow I knew it had been left behind.

            I wasn’t sure where I was, just that it was an empty place. A dark place, and yet it was bright. I had no mouth to speak with, but my thoughts echoed from within me, filling the void.

            “Am I dying?”

            “ **Yes,** ” Another voice without an apparent source answered. The tone rippled through the space like vibrations through water. I’d never heard a voice so overwhelmingly gentle. “ **Are you afraid?** ”

            “I thought I would be, but… I think I’m more relieved than anything.”

            “ **Relieved?** ” The voice questioned.

            “Well, I’m sure most people would be scared of dying, I was worried about it before too, but now it seems kind of silly to panic over a storm that’s already passed, you know?”

            The other voice went silent. I began to wonder if it had moved on. The space was still devoid of anything recognizable, and time didn’t seem to move quite the same either. Seconds could have been eternities for all I knew. When the voice finally spoke again its curious tone had grown frustrated.

            “ **You mortals continue to confound me**.”

            “Huh?”

            “ **You spend so much energy trying to ward off the inevitable; waste so much time on irrelevant things knowing full well you are fated to lose it all to nature.** **Why?** ”

            I thought about it. And the more I thought about it, the simpler the answer seemed to be.

            “I wouldn’t say it was wasted, not when I think about everything I experienced in life. The night skies I’ve witnessed. The places I’ve traveled. The mistakes I made and the lesson that came with them. The music I’ve heard, and the people that danced to it with me. All the smiles and the tears I’ve shared with the people I loved…”

            “ **All such little things.** ”

            I would have smiled then, if I could.

            “But that’s what matters in life. The little things…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark isn't specifically named but I used his character and mannerisms to kinda drive the interaction here. It's vauge but maybe this can will help inspire someone else! This was my first music prompt, haven't written in a while so I'm trying out some different things as a warm up. I want to get back to the Pitch Black fanfic I was working on so stay tuned for that! As always feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, take care ^_^


End file.
